Reasons
by Natacchi
Summary: "It's true that I like your smile, how hyperactive you're, and such things… But… you have to know, that it isn't why I love you, Dobe…" —One shot. Inspired by Avril's "I Love You". Dedicated to Shrine's event: Naruto's birthday. Happy birthday, Naruto!


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**REASONS**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

'_I LOVE YOU'_ SONG AND LYRIC © Avril Lavigne (and the crews)

REASONS © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

SasuNaruSasu. S.N.S. Whatever you call it.

**Warnings:**

Yang standar-standar saja; BL, AU, dan sedikit OOC. Ada bagian gombal dan blahblah lainnya, tapi tenang, masih dalam taraf aman kok. Ah ya, terinspirasi dari lagunya Avril yang berjudul 'I Love You', tapi bukan songfic.

.

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2011!_

.

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Fox (Rubah)~_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

"Teme."

"…"

"Teme..."

"..."

"Teme!"

"..."

"Jawab atau kulempar Kyuubi ke kepala ayammu, Brengsek!"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan seraya menutup buku yang tengah asyik dibacanya. Ia pun mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat ke arah sesosok pemuda pirang seumurannya—yang tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar seekor rubah kecil berwarna oranye di pelukannya.

Melihat si _stoic_ yang akhirnya bereaksi, Naruto—si pirang yang sedang ditatap Sasuke—menurunkan si rubah yang hampir dilemparnya tersebut, lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya sambil mengelus sang peliharaan penuh sayang, "Nah, begitu 'kan enak, Teme."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. Baru saja ia ingin membuka buku di tangannya, sesuatu yang empuk menghantam belakang kepalanya. Bantal. Dan itu artinya... Sasuke kini membalikkan badan sepenuhnya, kemudian mengirim tatapan tajam kepada si tersangka pelempar bantal. Naruto.

Tatapan mematikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mampu membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri, tapi tidak untuk Naruto—ia tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ada untungnya menjadi kekasih Sasuke selama 5 tahun belakangan, ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Sedikit terselip nada ketus di dalamnya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto makin memajukan bibirnya—yang sedari tadi memang sudah dikerucutkan.

"Setidaknya tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara denganmu, dasar Brengsek!" seru Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada, pertanda ia sedang kesal. Kyuubi, si rubah yang baru saja Naruto dapatkan beberapa jam yang lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke, bergelung acuh di sisi Naruto saat majikan barunya itu menghentikan elusannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Bukannya aku sedang menatapmu sekarang?"

"Iya, tapi tadi 'kan kau hanya melihatku sekilas, kemudian kembali membaca buku tidak jelas itu!"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Ini bukan buku tidak jelas, Dobe, ini novel misteri karangan Conan Doyle," ucap Sasuke datar. Melihat Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tampang polos, Sasuke mendengus. "Ini novel tentang Sherlock Holmes, Dobe. Sudahlah, kau juga tidak kenal siapa dia," ucap Sasuke sambil lalu, "lalu, kau mau apa sekarang?" tanyanya, mengembalikan topik awal penyebab Naruto melempar bantal ke kepalanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto tersentak. Ia pun memeluk si rubah yang sedang berusaha tidur, lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya dalam diam. Sasuke mengernyit. _Ada apa dengan si _dobe_ ini?_

"Oi, kau kenapa, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya heran. Naruto masih saja mengelus Kyuubi yang sedang bergelung di pangkuannya, mengacuhkan sang kekasih yang bingung dengan sikapnya.

Hening sejenak.

Bosan melihat Naruto yang masih asyik di dunia autisnya, Sasuke mendengus. Baru saja ia akan membalikkan tubuh dan kembali membaca novelnya, ia mendengar Naruto mulai bergumam.

"Aku… tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu tadi…" ucap Naruto pelan. Tangannya kini sudah mulai memainkan ujung telinga si rubah—yang tampak sedikit terganggu. Mata si _blonde_ tak lepas dari sang hewan peliharaan barunya itu, tapi ia tak menghentikan aksinya walaupun Kyuubi sudah menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda protes. Sasuke sedikit melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Naruto, dan hal ini membuat si _raven_ mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Naruto masih saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku… bertanya-tanya…" gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke menajamkan telinganya. Naruto kembali terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimat yang sejak tadi tertunda, "Aku… penasaran… kenapa… kau bisa… menyukaiku…?"

Kernyitan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Ia menatap Naruto intens, membuat si pirang salah tingkah. "J-jangan salah sangka! A-aku hanya penasaran, Teme… Ini tidak seperti—ugh," Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, tapi yang terjadi ia malah semakin malu. Jadilah ia menutup mulutnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda—memainkan telinga Kyuubi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah di mana Naruto sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"…" Sasuke berdiri menjulang tanpa kata di depan Naruto, tetapi Naruto mengacuhkannya—ia kini asyik mengelus Kyuubi yang sudah mulai tertidur. Sasuke pun mendudukkan diri di sisi Naruto—matanya masih terpancang pada kepala si _blonde_.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto yang merasa gerah diperhatikan oleh Sasuke pun menegakkan kepalanya, dan membalas tatapan sang kekasih.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Naruto—meski hal itu tidak menimbulkan kesan apa pun karena masih ada rona merah tipis yang bertengger manis di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Setelah bertahun-tahun kita saling menyukai? Kau memang seorang _dobe_," cibir Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto sempat membalas perkataannya, Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di sebelah pipi bergaris si pirang, dan menatap mata biru layaknya safir milik Naruto, dalam.

Sasuke mengelus pipi kecokelatan itu sejenak. "_It's true that I like your face_…" gumamnya, lalu mengalihkan tangannya ke rambut kuning keemasan Naruto. "_I also like your hair_…—" ia pindahkan jemarinya lagi, kali ini menuju ke bibir sang kekasih, "—…_your smile, your style, how hyperactive you're, and such things_…"

Naruto terpaku di tempat saat jemari Sasuke asyik bergerilya di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke yang tak mendapat respon apa pun, kini kembali menelusuri sisi wajah Naruto, "_But you have to know, that it isn't why I love you_…" ucapnya pelan.

Mata hitam kelam Sasuke masih saja menatap pecahan langit biru milik Naruto secara intens. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_I'm not sure you know, that the real reason I love you is because of you, being you, just you—not someone else_…

"_And do you know? The other reason why I love you, is all that we've been through… All of laugh, tears, anger... Everything that happened between us… They make me love you even more than before…_—" Sasuke tersenyum, tulus, "—_and that's why I love you_, Dobe."

Naruto masih saja tidak bergerak, seolah tersihir oleh lantunan kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir tipis sang kekasih. Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Saat ia hampir mencapai tujuannya, Sasuke menangkap suara Naruto bergumam kecil, "Erm… Teme?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia pun mulai membuat jarak, lalu menatap mata berwarna biru langit milik sang kekasih. "Hn?" tanyanya datar.

"Ano… Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Itu… Kau… kau bicara apa dari tadi, Teme? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Sasuke melongo. Mulutnya terbuka sesaat, sebagai respon dari pertanyaan tak terduga Naruto. Tapi ia segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Tadi aku bilang kalau aku lapar, Dobe. Masakkan aku sesuatu," ujarnya ketus, lalu beranjak pergi ke sofa tempat di mana ia asyik membaca beberapa menit lalu.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap beberapa saat, memproses kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Setelah selesai memproses ucapan ketus tersebut, Naruto segera memindahkan Kyuubi dari pangkuannya dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah kembali membaca. Tak digubrisnya tatapan tajam tanda protes dari sang rubah, saat ini ia hanya fokus pada si _raven_.

"Oi, Teme…"

"…"

"Teme~"

"…"

"Teme!"

"…"

Sasuke melirik Naruto—yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya—dari sudut matanya. Namun saat Naruto mulai menarik-narik bajunya, ia berusaha acuh. Rasakan akibatnya, siapa suruh membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa dibodohi seperti itu.

_Dasar _dobe_ tingkat akut, apanya yang mahasiswa kalau bahasa Inggris sederhana seperti itu saja tidak mengerti? _batin Sasuke sebal. Sasuke terus saja mengacuhkan Naruto, sampai si _blonde_ menarik novel bacaannya secara paksa—membuatnya mengirim _death glare_ khasnya pada sang kekasih.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke bertanya. Ketus.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak mengerti pernyataan cintamu?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Siapa yang menyatakan cinta? Aku hanya bilang aku sedang lapar," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau marah, Teme. Aku tahu," ucap Naruto geli. Sasuke masih saja berusaha tidak peduli. Naruto pun menarik kedua tangan Sasuke, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda... Aku mengerti apa yang kaukatakan tadi kok," ia tersenyum kecil, "lagipula, mana mungkin aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris semudah itu." Mendengar kalimat terakhir ini, Sasuke menatap Naruto keheranan.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Inggris, Dobe? Kupikir kau hanya tahu artinya '_I love you_', '_I miss you_', dan kata-kata standar lainnya."

"Kau meremehkanku, Teme!" Naruto berseru kesal, "Begini-begini aku ini pintar, tahu! Makanya jangan selalu menganggapku _dobe_, aku ini pintar kalau aku mau berusaha!"

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto gemas. Si _blonde_ pun kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke sibuk mengacak helai kuning keemasannya.

"Ini ulang tahun yang menyenangkan," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ingin tahu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Karena aku mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di benakku, Teme!"

"…Oh," tanggap Sasuke singkat.

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang tak henti berdetik. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Oh ya, Teme! Kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku!" seru Naruto kemudian, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberi kado," tanggap Sasuke tidak peduli. Naruto cemberut. "Tapi 'kan ucapan itu penting, Teme! Apa gunanya memberi kado kalau ucapannya saja tidak ada!" protesnya tidak terima. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baik, kalau itu yang kau mau," Sasuke berucap datar. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, seraya memegang bagian belakang kepala si _blonde_ agar ia tidak menjauh.

Saat jarak dua sejoli ini tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Sasuke bergumam, "_Happy birthday_, Naruto," sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto—dan memulai satu lagi sesi pergulatan panjang mereka di siang hari ini.

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Setting nggak jelas. Feel nggak kerasa. Tema ulang tahun nggak terasa sama sekali. Ceritanya nggak begitu nyambung. Oke, ini hanya sebagian kecil kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan lain yang ada, tapi… yah, biarlah itu menjadi misteri. #plak

Setelah sekian bulan nggak ngetik, saya memaksakan diri… dan beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau nggak maksimal (dan rasanya karya saya selalu nggak maksimal orz), saya sadar saya punya banyak kekurangan, apalagi saya nggak punya bakat. Jadi… yah, begitulah.

Btw, fanfic ini awalnya adalah fanfic untuk FID #3, tapi karena saya baru ngerjain setengah saat batas waktunya habis (salahkan kuliah dan tetek bengek ospek atau apalah itu orz), jadilah saya rombak fic ini demi nyambungin tema yang dibuat oleh Shrine. Memang terkesan memaksakan, ya. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik daripada nggak ada, to? #ngeles #dordor

Btw lagi, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Avril Lavigne yang judulnya I Love You. Penggalan liriknya saya ubah sedikit, dan saya pakai untuk pernyataan cinta Sasuke di sini. Heheh.

Btw lagi dan lagi, kalau ada yang nggak ngerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang rada membingungkan dan nggak jelas itu, tanya aja lewat review ya~ Kata-katanya memang agak sulit dipahami, tapi nggak enak juga kalau saya bikin artinya di sini~ So, kalau ada yang minta diartiin, akan saya kasih lewat PM~

Nah, sampai di sini dulu coretcurhatgajecoret author's note kepanjangan ini. At last, saya mempersembahkan fanfic ini untuk my beibeh Uzumaki Naruto yang berulang tahun pada hari ini. Happy birthday, my beibeh! Kurelakan dirimu dengan Sasuke, makanya cepet jadian dong! #dibuang

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
